


Don't talk

by layla_west666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cupboard Sex, F/M, Hiding, Hot Sex, Never let my friends find this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_west666/pseuds/layla_west666
Summary: You work as a SHIELD agent, and were supposed to be the guard for Loki. However, your relationship became something more than guard and prisoner. When Loki finds the perfect way to escape, he can't stop himself from stealing away a few minutes with you. Even if it is in a cupboard.





	Don't talk

“Loki,” You breathed, pressing your shoulders back against the door, lifting your chin up threateningly as he advanced toward you. He’d pulled you into this tiny supplies cupboard, and now blocked the way out-although, you were still debating whether you wanted a way out just yet. 

His mouth was pulled up into a devilish smirk, one which made your eyes narrow the closer he came. Quickly, he was less than a step away, one hand lifting to grab your arm. He pulled you to him, causing you to be pressed tightly against his chest, your eyes glowering up at him.

“Get the hell off me.” You hissed, breathing in and out shakily, all to aware of the feeling of your chest pressing against his with every exhale. “Now.”

“Why?” He purred, his hand moving from your arm to your hip in one swift movement. He didn’t miss how your eyes flickered down, feeling your body tense against his. “Is there something the matter?”

“How about the fact that is less than three minutes Nick Fury is going to be looking for you and when he finds a hologram, I’m dead.” You murmured, covering his hand with your own and sliding it off your hip. Immediately, he returned it to it’s previous position, sliding his arm around you and holding you closer to him still, trapping you in place. “Loki, stop.”

“Three minutes is a long time, darling.” You struggled to hold steady when Loki suddenly dipped his head, pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips. You knew your cheeks were colouring darkly, your knees suddenly weak, barely able to hold you upright. He pushed his forehead against yours, his emerald eyes daring you to make a move. 

You groaned, biting down on your lip as you shook your head. “By all the gods in the universe, I despise you.”

Pulling him down to you, you pressed your lips against his harshly his, losing yourself in the moment completely. He responded immediately, hungrily attacking your mouth, forcing his tongue inside and battling for dominance, pressing your body against the door. Loki’s lips travelled down to your neck, his teeth grazing the skin softly, drawing a pained moan from your mouth. You felt your whole body shook, your back arching forward so that your clothed middle was pressing against the growing hardness under his clothes. “Don’t tease, jackass.”

“Your flirting needs work, beautiful.” He murmured, hot breath fanning against your neck. A low groan escaped you, spurring Loki on when his mouth suddenly crashed against yours again, this time with a dangerous urgency that you eagerly found yourself matching. 

As his tongue forced its way into your mouth, his teeth grazing your bottom lip, you guided his hands under your shirt, warmth spreading up your body along the path of his hands. Feeling him squeeze your breasts tightly, you pulled back from the kiss to gasp, your head falling back against the door. Loki didn’t stop, gilding your neck with his teeth, stopping at the point where your throat met your collarbone and biting down. He removed one hand from where he cupped your breasts to cover your mouth as your moans became louder, pulling back to smirk. “Quiet, darling. We wouldn’t want Fury walking in on this.”

“Oh, like I give a damn anyway.” You mutter, pulling him in for another harsh kiss. This time it was you who pulled back, starting to trace soft kisses along his jawline and down his throat. You glided your tongue along the soft skin, laughing breathily when Loki growled in impatience. You kissed harder, this time drawing a groan from Loki, a noise which sounded unnatural from the vindictive god.

“Ugh, why does evil have to be so attractive to me?” You complain breathlessly, pulling back slowly. “You couldn’t have just been one of my teammates, or an agent, no, no, no. You had to be the bad guy.”

“Is there a point to all this talk?” Loki asked, his hand snatching yours and moving it to touch the material covering his cock. “Rub.”

But you smirked, slowly kneeling down and looking up at him through teasing eyes. “I can do one better than that, sweetheart.”

Unbuckling his trousers, you pulled them down, admiring his long, upright cock. Dragging your tongue along your hand, you wrapped it around the base of his member, starting to slide up and down, continuing to watch Loki’s face.

His head tilted back, breathing heavily, a strangled moan being released from his throat when you softly ran your tongue along his tip, collecting the precum that had already spilled. “Quiet, darling. We wouldn’t want Fury walking in on this.” 

You weren’t certain he was listening, feeling his long fingers angel into your hair, pushing your head back to his cock. “I want your mouth wrapped around me. Now.”

The growl from his throat sent a sudden heat into your middle, a wetness growing in your underwear as you placed your mouth around his cock. Bobbing back and forth, you grazed your teeth gently along him, one hand gripping the section you couldn’t quite reach with your mouth. Your other hand moved down away from Loki, instead sliding down your jeans and into your underwear, feeling the growing wetness pooling there as you slowly rubbed your clit. 

“Yes.” Loki breathed, pushing your head back and forth quicker and quicker as he grew closer to coming. “Keep going, darling.”

You moaned in pleasure when you slid one finger inside of yourself, edging in and out in time with your mouth moving along Loki’s cock. The moan sent vibrations along his member, drawing a shudder from the god, his knees briefly giving way when he finally released in your mouth. You swallowed, wiping the excess cum off your lips with your finger while you continued to slide in and out of yourself, adding another finger when Loki stepped back to recover. 

You could feel him watching you as you continued to pleasure yourself, moaning softly when you finally got the sweet release you were craving. You pulled your hand away, expecting a few seconds to recover, but Loki was suddenly sat in front of you, spreading your legs before him. “Pull your trousers and undergarments away. Now.”

You did as ordered, still on a high from your first orgasm. Left half-naked on the store room floor, you gasped as Loki’s tongue trailed up your thigh, cold fingers pulling back the lips of your cunt. The feeling of his tongue licking your clit was pure heaven, sending shockwaves all the way through your body, your hips bucking forward on instinct.

He slipped the first finger into your cunt, still moving his tongue up and down your clit. The desperate whimper from your mouth spurred him on, nipping at the delicate bundle of nerves, his arms forcing your legs to stay in place when you jerked upward from the shock. 

Then, just as you felt yourself begin to tip over the edge, the warmth of his mouth and the pleasurable sensation of his fingers inside you was gone, a desperate whine escaping you before you could stop it. 

Loki smirked up at you, maintaining eye contact as he slowly started to press soft kisses along the inside of your thigh. Suddenly, he caught the delicate skin between his teeth, starting to suck, his hand sliding up your other leg and beginning to tease your clit once more.

“Stop,” You pleaded, the desperation to have him inside you making your hands curl into fists against the floor. “Just...fuck me.”

“As you wish, darling.” He kneeled over you, lining himself up at your soaked entrance, burrowing his head against your neck. At the same moment as he thrust into you, he bit down on your neck, covering your moan with a hand over your throat.

You weren’t sure if it was because he was a god, but somehow every time he thrust into you, still pressing a bruising kiss on your neck, he managed to hit the perfect spot inside you that had your hips pushing down against him desperately. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Loki groaned against your neck when your hands enclosed around his wrists that sat on either side of your head, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood. “Darling, I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”

“Me neither.” You gasped, a coil curling in the pit of your stomach, forcing you to angle yourself tighter against the god. “Together?”

“Together.” Loki breathed, and as he thrust into you once more, you hit your breaking point, your walls tightening around him as you finally let go, feeling Loki do the same, his forehead pressing down hard into your neck as he finally relented the attack on your neck. 

Slowly, you came down form your high, your muscles relaxing as you lay back against the cold floor. Loki pulled out, rolling off from you and lying in the space next to you. You could feel the remains of his release running down your leg, but you were on too much of an endorphin high to care.

“Always the villain. I always fall for the villain.” You laughed breathily, listening to the unsteady sounds of Loki’s breathing next to you. “Fuck me.”

“I thought I just did.”

“You know what, how about we just don’t talk? Ever again.”


End file.
